


You‘re such a weirdo

by Jayk07



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Fantasy, Fire Nation (Avatar), Friendship, Hate to Love, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Love/Hate, Prince Zuko - Freeform, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Rivalry, Romance, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayk07/pseuds/Jayk07
Summary: Ren, a girl with silver white hair, on her way to find the Avatar to find an airbender just like her. Zuko, a banished prince, on his way to find the Avatar to regain his honor. Both got the same target but different goals. Who is going to find him first?“You know you’re talking to yourself, right?”"How long were you standing  there?""When you started with ' hello, Zuko here' and wavedto imaginary people"  She started to laugh."You're such a   weirdo"Zuko x OC
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Destiny is a funny thing 

I always get the feeling as if they were still by my side every time I come here.  
" Ren don't go near the cliff" , I could hear the voice of my mother in my head. The view here is incredible. The western Air Temple is upside down and underneath me is nothing. This beautiful place is my home. But it doesn't feel like that anymore since they were gone.  
I am the last airbender. But if the rumors are true and the Avatar is still alive that would mean that I have the chance to meet another airbender. " Nobody found him in 100 years, Ren. How could you find him ?" I asked myself and sighted. My hands were frustratedly going trough my white hairs, when I suddenly heard somebody entering the temple. I quickly hid behind a monk statue.

"What a stunning view. " said the old man. " the only view I'm interested in seeing is the avatar in chains." Answered a young boy. He had a ponytail and around that he was bald. He also got a injury on his left eye and both of them were wearing red clothes. 'Firebenders', I thought. " you know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for 100 years. The chances of finding him here are very slim.", the old man explained. " first, we'll check each of the air temples. Then we'll scour the world searching even the most remote locations until we find him.", said the boy back to him. " prince Zuko, it's only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest."  
The man really cared about him. I wish I would have somebody like that around me again. " what else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the fire nation?!", Zuko spoke in anger. The old man sighted and the boy continued to speak. " the only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So I will."  
Silence. The boy, called Zuko, took a deep breath. " if I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him."  
The old man put his hand on his shoulder. " you know, prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out but if you keep an open mind and an open heart I promise you will find your own destiny someday."  
'These could be the wisest words I ever heard in my entire life'.  
" who is there?!", the boy shouted suddenly and fire appeared around his fist. " thank you, miss", said the old man with a smile. " uncle, don't be so polite!", warned him Zuko.  
Wait... did I just thought that out loud? I am screwed ." Yes you are!" said the boy. Again?! I groaned. Why am I like this?! Mom, dad, help me. 

————  
Warning: English isn't my first language. So please don't judge me if I do mistakes. 

Okay, I just tried something and I hope you'll like it ;)


	2. Who are you?

"Ren are you going to the temple again?" , my auntie asked while I was rushing down the stairs ." Yep!"  
" it's too dangerous-"  
" to go out there alone. I know.", I interrupted her. She came down to me and looked at me with a worried face. " It's okay. Nothing's gonna happen. It's not like the first time I'm going there alone."   
She still looked at me worried. " it's a long ride. What if some soldier of the Firenation sees you or worse takes you with them."   
*sigh*  
" We are living in the Firenation auntie. If they would had suspect me I already wouldn't be here a long time ago and even if they come for me you are a citizen of this nation. I don't think there would be a problem."   
Suddenly a cold hand touched my neck, which scared the hell out of me and I turned around furiously. In front of me stood my uncle with a smirk on his face. " I told you to not do that ever again!" I screamed but he just laughed at my reaction. " Stop laughing Noren !"   
" I can't HAHA I HAHAHA can't Hahaha you're too cute HAHAHA" he bursted out of laughter and ruffled my white hair.   
" Noriko, tell your husband to stop mocking me!" I whined and crossed my arms. But instead of stopping him she also began to laugh. " fine! I'm leaving now. If anything happens I'll send a message." My auntie stopped laughing.   
" wait! Don't do anything stupid out there okay my birdie?" She said and kissed me on my cheek. " I'm not a kid. I won't do anything stupid."  
" you're thirteen." Said Noren. " and you are too old." I said back to him. 

[ and the situation now]

" come out! I will not say that again!"   
Some fireshots passed near me. " Okay fine!" I said and came out of my hiding place with my hands showing up to the air. " Who are you and why are you here?!" Zuko asked while he made some steps to me. " Relax boy. I was just here because the atmosphere is soothing."   
" R-Relax boy?! What did you just said?!"   
His fire on his fists became stronger as he became angrier. " Zuko, you don't have to be that furious about that little girl. She is just a normal citizen." The old man tried to calm him down. " a normal citizen has no business here, uncle."   
" you see a Prince has no business here too. " I said. " you little-"   
He was about to shoot some fire at me but his uncle stopped him. " enough." He said and then looked at me. "It was a hard week for us. I apologize for my nephew."   
" I mean it would be nicer to hear that from himself but it's okay."   
Zuko groaned. "I'm going to kill her." His uncle held him back.   
" I'm really sorry about his behavior. But I would like to know how this young lady know about this place too. "   
" I just found it on my way."   
" found it on your way I see.."  
I think I didn't convince him. " You didn't see any other people here? Maybe someone who didn't look like a person from the Firenation?" The uncle asked and now Zuko looked at me curiously. " hm.. No I didn't see somebody except you two."   
" I see.. but still thanks for your help. My name is Iroh by the way." He said with a bright smile on his face. " Ren." I introduced myself as well. " nice to meet you Ren. You have some unique hair and eye color there."   
I played with my white hair and thanked him. " I never saw a person with a purple eye color. And I don't want to begin with those tattoos."  
My eyes widened and I looked at my tattoo on my arm revealed by my shirt that slipped a little bit. " a-ah.. yes, that's no-thing.." I stuttered and corrected my shirt. " it looks like some white wings doesn't it Zuko?"  
" yes uncle, it does."   
Zukos voice was really calm and that made me anxious. " ah-h it's just a family tradition." I tried to make something up. "Really? I never heard of a family with tattoo wings. From which family are you?" Iroh asked. Uh oh. I'm in trouble. They were suspecting me. " I'm from a little insignificant village. "  
" the name of the village?" Zuko asked. " Hira"   
" hira?" the uncle asked. I nodded. " really ? That's really weird. I never heard of such a family in hira."   
" my family doesn't like to talk about our tradition."   
" ENOUGH!" Zuko screamed and came with big steps to me. He held me on my collar and looked into my eyes dead seriously. " who are you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!warning! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it! ~.~


	3. Let us bet!

  
" can you please let go of me?" I asked and pointed to his hand that was around my collar. "Answer my question!" He hissed like a cat. This boy right here really got some anger issues. I began to laugh. " if you think that I'm the Avatar then you're totally wrong."  
" And how should we know that? Do you think when you're saying that you're not the Avatar that we're gonna believe that so easily?"  
" do I look like someone who is over 100 years old?!" I asked him back angrily. Now we had some tension between us as we were both looking into each other's eyes with rage. " Prince Zuko, I don't think that she is the Avatar."  
Finally someone who is speaking some sense! " but she also isn't just a regular person." He added. I should’ve thought that it was too soon to be relieved. Both of us looked back to his uncle in confusion. " Am I wrong? You're not from the Firenation nor from the other nations. You're familiar with this place and you're outer appearance is also kind of unique."   
" as I told you I am from Hira." I sighted.  
" But you weren't born there. And it seems like you're living there since only a short term. You're parents are no longer alive are they?"  
I widened my eyes and felt how they were filling up with tears as he spoke about my parents. Zuko gazed at me but I just looked down while my tears were dropping down on his hand. "speak." He commanded me. " let go of me." I sobbed.  
Every time someone mentions them I become damn emotional. Why do I have to be like this?  
" I said speak." His grasp around me became stronger. "And I said LET ME GO!"  
My eyes turned fully purple and the tattoos on my arms began to loosen until they weren't on my arms anymore but in the air. Zuko relinquished his grip and looked at me in shook. I strongly beat with my wings so that Zuko fell on the ground. " what in the Firenation..."  
I realized what I did and slowly put my wings in their tattoo form again. " I-I'm sorry... I was j-just overwhelmed by my emotions. "  
I scratched my neck and looked at Zuko with a smile. But he wasn't really amused about the situation.  
" what was that?!" He asked while he was getting up. " wings? Did you never see a bird or something like that?"  
Ah my sarcastic tone. I loved it. " Of course I've seen birds in my life. But why in the Firenation do you have wings?!"  
" it's a long story and I don't want to tell you that."  
" I'm the prince. You have to obey my orders."  
I looked him straight in the face. " A banished prince." I added.  
He was about to go after my throat but Iroh stopped him. " Do you maybe might to tell me the story?"  
" No I don't ."  
His uncle let him go and came to me. Then we both let a stunned Zuko alone back there and sat together in the corner, where I was sitting before the two of them came. " so apparently I am an airbender."  
" That's not possible. All of them are extinct."  
Zuko spoke, while he leant against a wall and listened to us. " thank you for such an unnecessary reminder!" I groaned and pushed him back on the ground with some air bending. " that was awesome!" His uncle said amazed. " I-I mean that wasn't necessary." He corrected himself after Zuko looked at him angrily. " So you are the Avatar!" He pointed at me.  
This guy. I swear to god. " as I told you before I am not."  
" the only airbender who is still alive is the Avatar."  
" the only one beside me . That's why I want to find him."  
" Can you explain it with more details I think I'm confused." His uncle asked with a confused expression. " my great great grandmother was an airbender. But she left the temple before the war started because of the person she loved. They started a new life in the Firenation. And then the war happened. So my great great grandmother and grandfather decided to hide the fact that she was an airbender. But she wanted her kids and her grandkids to know about their origin and about their real home. That's why my mother always brought me here and taught me how to airbend."  
" I see. That explains why you're an airbender."  
" but not why she has wings." Zuko added to his uncles words. "Why am I even explaining myself?!" I frustratedly groaned. " that's enough. I don't want to tell you anything anymore"  
" I'm really sorry about my nephew. It was really a hard week for us. I'm really thankful for your explanation "  
If this man weren't here I would have strangled this "prince"immediately. " I should go now." I said and got up. " where do you think you're going ?"  
I hate this boy. Really.  
" you're not the only one who has to find the Avatar."  
" So you think you can just go after you explained that you're an airbender?"  
I rolled with my eyes. " what do you want to do? I'm a citizen of the firenation. Maybe just on paper but that's enough. Do you think they would believe a banished prince when he comes with an airbender who is not the Avatar nor can't "bend"? " I laughed. I am not dumb. I wouldn't just explain that my family's origin are from the airnation to the prince of the firenation. " you also want to find the Avatar, right?"  
" and what about it?"  
He was really angry. I could hear that. " let us bet!"  
" bet?"  
" Yeah. Whoever captures the Avatar first the person has to hmm... let me think...okay if I win I want you to apologize on your knees but if you win I allow you to hand me over to the Firenation as an airbender and I will show them that I'm actually a real airbender. What do you think?"  
He was really thinking about my idea. " I think you like this idea. Then let us bet!"  
"Are you thinking that a brat like you can win against me?"  
We'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!warning! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it! ~.~


	4. The Avatar returns (part one)

  
3 Years later

It's been three years now since I started to search for the Avatar and I'm already exhausted. Sometimes I met Zuko and his uncle on my journey and it always ended up in a fight between Zuko and me and after that in a tea party between Iroh and me. But neither of us found the Avatar yet. Where could he be? Ugh. There are no hints at all. I sat down on the ice ground and tried to calm down. It wasn't possible that he would be in southern water tribe but this was the only place that I didn't search out for him. There were no water benders here anymore thanks to the firenation and not so many citizen either. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. " dad... please...help me.." I was really at the end of my nerves. " it's been a while my little angel." I opened my eyes rapidly as I heard the voice and looked at my father with teary eyes. The place around him was enveloped with fog and I could see a little bit through him. " Dad!" I smiled while I was crying. I immediately hugged him whereupon he began to laugh. " slowly slowly." He pat my head and I began to relax. " you grown so much. Look how beautiful you became. " I nodded. " just like my dad." " stop it." He laughed. " It's been so long since I last saw you." " I know my angel. But I can't come that easily as I wish I could." He sighted and hugged me more tightly. " So you need my help?" " I have no clue where the Avatar is. I searched everywhere but I didn't find any hint about him ." " I see." I looked up to him. He didn't age a day, his hair was long as mine and he was wearing a white robe. The same tattoos as mine were showing off on his hands that lead to his arms. " can you find him for me?" " but you are already at the right place." " Really? Where is he?" I asked in excitement . " I am not allowed to tell you that... but you're really close to him. Don't give up. You are going to find him." His appearance began to loosen. " dad ? Stay a little bit longer!" " I wish I could do that. But I have to go now. I love you my angel." " I love you too dad..." The fog disappeared just as my dad. Who knows when I would see him again. Maybe after seven years like today or maybe longer? I wish you would always stay by my side... It's not that easy to be the daughter of a spirit. Suddenly a blue light beamed to the sky. " No way! Yes! HAHAHA! Found you! Wait for me Avatar!" I screamed and jumped on the ice. Not the perfect idea but fortunately it didn't crack. I let my wings out and flew to the direction where the light was coming. From above I could see two kids from the water tribe and a kid with airbender tattoos. "Wait a minute? Is that the Avatar ? But he's just a kid. He doesn't look like a person who is about hundred years old." I talked with myself. I should observe him first before I jump into conclusions. But that's a flying bison! I taught they were extinct! While they were heading back to the water tribe I hold my distance and watched everything from above. ~ (time skip) ~ Okay. It's been a little while now. And all this kid did is to play! I really began to doubt if he was really the Avatar. Unfortunately he was the only living airbender beside me and my father told me that I was at the right place so he must be the Avatar. Oh god. How should this kid defeat the firenation? After he and the girl entered an old ship from the firenation they fired a signal in the air. What were they doing?! Were they insane?! They ran back to the tribe and I followed them but then something came to my mind again. Please be one of the days where I don't meet Zuko. Please. I beg you. I hate to say it but I'm not the luckiest person. Ugh! I let my wings out again and flew back to the ocean to watch out for a ship. And there was really one. Damn it. He directly drove to the tribe. I quickly flew to the water tribe and saw the boy who was with the Avatar before on the edge of the wall with... a boomerang? Was he thinking that he could defeat them alone and that just with a boomerang? I grab him as fast as I could and throw him back before the ship was about to part him into two pieces. " Are you insane?! Why didn't you move back?!" I screamed at him but he looked at me in shook. I sighted and turned my wings in tattoos again. "W-who are you?"he stuttered and aimed his boomerang at me. " I'm not the one you should be afraid of, they are the ones." I pointed at the door of the ship which was opening. Zuko marched with his soldiers to us. "Ahhhh!" The Boy started to scream and heated towards Zuko. When I told to be afraid of them I didn't say to attack them just like that! *Sight* It was really an exhausting day. As I expected Zuko kicked him down. He stopped in front of the tribe. I guess he didn't notice me. " where are you hiding him?" He asked the girl that was with the Avatar. Silence. Suddenly he grabbed an old woman from the crowd. " he'll be about this age, master of all elements." He explained. Still silence. Of course they are confused. How should they know about the Avatar. He pushed the old woman back to the crowd and did some of his fire shows to afraid them. " I know you're hiding him!" " ahh!!" Someone suddenly screamed. The boomerang boy! Zuko blocked his attack and the boy throw his boomerang... but to the wrong target. " show no fear." A kid said and throw a spear to to the boomerang boy. But Zuko easily broke the spear and defeated him. Then something just hit Zuko on the head. The boomerang ! It came back! Wow, didn't expect that. But I expected that Zuko would be really angry right now. I was about to interrupt but someone else did it for me. Zuko fell on the ground and his helmet placed itself just on the right spot. I began to laugh. This made my day. " looking for me?" The Avatar asked. " you're the airbender? You're the Avatar ?" I think he didn't like the fact that he was a kid. " I've spent years preparing for this encounter; training, mediating. You're just a child!" " well you're just a teenager." HAHAHA. He was not wrong. Zuko shot some fires at him and not only at him he also shot them on the crowd even tho' not on purpose. " if I go with you, will you promise me to leave everyone alone." Zuko nodded and his soldiers took the Avatar with them. " no aang, don't do this." " don't worry katara,it' ll be okay. Take care of Appa for me, until I get back" " head a course to the firenation! I'm going home." Zuko commanded while he entered his ship. No, I'm sorry but you still have to wait for your return. I'm not allowing you to win this bet yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it! ~.~


	5. The Avatar returns ( part two)

" we have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe now we have to save him. "  
" Katara I-"  
" why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him no one will. I know you don't like aang but we owe him-"  
" katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me" Sokka interrupted her and showed to the little canoe.  
"Sokka!" She screamed and hugged him.  
" get in. We're going to save your boyfriend."  
" he's not my-"  
" whatever."   
I began to giggle. "That was funny."  
" it was right?" He asked me back with a big smile.  
" and who is that?" Katara looked at me confused after I showed myself behind Sokka. " Oh that girl here is.. wait you didn't tell me your name."  
" Ren." I Said with a smile and hold my hand out to Katara. " nice to meet you. " I added. " nice to meet you too? I guess..." she said and shook my hand.  
" Ren is an angel like literally! She has wings!" Sokka told her in amazement. " I'm not an angel. I would say that I'm just a little bit unordinary."  
" but I don't see any wings?"  
" Oh. I should explain it to you. These tattoos right here on my arms are my wings. "  
I showed her the white tattoos on my arms that were going from my hands to my back.  
"Sokka I think we should talk."  
"No katara. She's telling the truth. Show her."  
I let my wings out of my arms and now she looked at me in shock. " please don't freak out. I mean they are not like really wings. They are see-through and they don't have real feathers. They just look like feathers. I mean they are some kind of feather but also not.. ugh. It's complicated. "  
" wh-why do you have wings? Who are you?"  
I put my wings back to their tattoo form and took a deep breath. "As I told you before my name is Ren. My mother was an airbender and my father a spirit. I am here because I want to help the Avatar because he is the last airbender beside me and the bridge between the physical and spirit world. " I explained to her quickly. " I think I didn't really understand you..."  
" It's a long story. I don't know if we have enough time. We have to go after zuko."  
" you know the guy who took Aang?"  
" yeah..unfortunately. Like I said it's a long story and we don't have enough time for that. So let's go."  
" Okay, fine. " she gave in. We were about to get in the canoe but the old lady from before stopped us.  
" what do you two think you're doing?"  
The two turned around with a nervous smile." You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. " she said and handed over a bag. " it's been so long since I had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." She said and hugged katara.  
" and you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister and to that beautiful girl."  
I smiled.  
" yeah, okay, gran" he said ashamed as she hugged him. " aang is the Avatar. He's the worlds only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."  
Katara looked back to the canoe. " there's no way we're gonna catch a warship with a canoe."  
And if it was his signal the flying bison appeared and groaned. " Appa!"  
" you just love taking me out of my comfort zone., don't ya?" Sokka said frustratedly and I giggled. " come on Boomerang boy! It will be fun!" I said and followed katara. He sighted before he followed us too. We jumped on Appa but the bison just swam in the sea and didn't fly. " go.fly.soar." Sokka commanded annoyed. " Please, Appa, we need your help, aang needs your help."  
" up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka continued. " Sokka doesn't believe you can fly. But I do, Appa. Come on, don't you want to save aang? " katara tried to convince the bison but he still didn't fly. " aren't you an airbender? Don't you know how to fly him?" She turned around and asked me. " This is the first time I’m sitting on a flying bison so I don't have any clue how I can get him to fly. Sorry..."  
" what was is that kid said? Yee haw, hup hup, wahoo.ehm yip yip."  
Suddenly Appa began to groan, beat with his tail on the water and started to fly. " you did it, Sokka!"  
"He's flying! Katara, he's.."  
He stopped as he saw katara and mine 'we told you' expression. " I mean, big deal he's flying."he said more calmy but we knew that he was flipping out in the inside. "There!" I shouted and pointed to the ship in front of us. " seems like there is a fight." Sokka said. " it's aang and Zuko."  
Suddenly aang fell in the sea because of zukos attacks. " aang! No!" Katara shouted. " damn it!" I shouted and let my wings out. I flew to the ship and landed there. " I know you can't swim." I heard Zuko behind me while I was looking for aang under the water. " and you wings don't work either when you're in water." He added.  
" aang! Aang !" Katara continued to shout. " So I think I won the bet then." He smirked. " technically I found him first. So I won the bet." I corrected him.  
" but I captured him."  
" are you sure? Didn't you lost him just a minute ago?"  
Then a water whirlpool appeared with aang out of the sea and he just threw the ship crew including Zuko out of the ship. Thanks to my instincts I dodged Aang." did you see what he just did?" I could hear katara.  
" now that was some waterbending!"  
" wow." I said amazed. He really is the Avatar. Aang collapsed as the bison arrived to the ship. " aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked worried. " hey, katara. Hey, Sokka. Hey, unknown girl. Thanks for coming." he said exhausted.  
" well I couldn't let you have all the glory."  
" I dropped my staff. "  
"-got it!" Sokka shouted and ran to Aangs glider but someone grabbed the end of it as soon as sokka tried to take it. " Zuko." I whispered while I was watching him trying to climb up the ship again. But sokka hit him lightly on his head what caused Zuko to fall. " Ha! That's from the water tribe!" Sokka shouted at him. Katara helped aang to jump on Appa and I sat next to him. But the firenation soldiers were getting up again. She tried to waterbend but failed and ended up putting sokkas feet in ice. " you can do it katara." I tried to motivate her. She took a deep breath and tried it again with success. " hurry up sokka!" She said as she jumped on Appa.  
" just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic"  
Sokka broke the ice with his boomerang and ran to Appa. " yip yip! Yip yip!"  
The bison started to fly. " shoot them down!" I heard Zuko commanded. " oh no!" I shouted as I saw them shooting a fire strudel to us. Aang jumped from his seat and took a deep breath while he diverted the fire to the iceberg above the ship. Now the ship was stuck in the ice. We began to laugh. I waved to Zuko with a big smile and mouthed “ I won” so only he could understand. He spit fire out of his nose and went back into his ship furiously.  
"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. " Katara asked Aang.  
" I don't know. I just, sort of, did it."aang was confused too.  
" why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"  
" because... I never wanted to be."  
" but ,aang,the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."  
" and how am I going to do that?" He pouted.  
" according to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"  
" that's what the monks told me."  
" well if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending."  
" we can learn it together!" He said with a smile.  
" and sokka I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the head." Katara turned back to his brother.  
" I'd like that, I would really like that."  
I giggled. " and you can train airbending with Ren!"  
" yeah! And I can also show Sokka some martial arts." I added.  
" hey I am not bad at fighting!" He pouted. " I don't want to remind you how Zuko just frazzled you out back there."  
" then we're in this together." Katara smiled.  
" all right but before I'd learn waterbending we have some serious business to attend to, here, here and here." Aangs said, opened a map and pointed to places.  
" what's there?"  
" here we'll ride the hopping llamas, then we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish and finally, we'll ride the hog monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun."  
This would be a long ass ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it! ~.~


	6. City of walls and secrets

Couple weeks later

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Ren and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" " this woman is creepy." I whispered to Toph. " Yes, we have information about the fire nation army that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately." Sokka explained. " great, lets begin our tour. And then I'll show you to your new home, here. I think you'll like it." The woman totally ignored what sokka said and turned around. " augh!" Sokka groaned. " maybe you missed what I said." He followed the woman and stopped her. " we need to talk to the king about the war, it's important." " you're in Ba Sing Se, now. Everyone is save here." The woman responded still with this creepy smile on her face. " Something is not right." I whispered to Sokka now while we were following Joo Dee to our carriage. " Yeah, I know. She's totally ignoring me." After W took a seat and the carriage began to move. " this is the lower ring." Joo Dee explained as we drove through a part of the town. "What's that wall for?" Katara asked her curiously. " oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside, protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live, as well as our craftsmen and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's quaint and lively." She said with her smile as she looked out of the window, where some guys sat with knives in a corner and didn't glance very nice at us. " you do want to watch your steps, though." She added. " why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked. " this is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live." Aang sighted. After a long creepy drive we finally arrived at our place to stay. But things just gotten worse. ~ " I should have known that we would be captured." I sighted as the creepy grand secretariat of Ba Sing Se, Long Feng, lectured us about Ba Sing Se and how we couldn't talk about the war. " until now, you've been treated as our honored guest. But from now on, you will be watched every moment by Dai Li agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you will be expelled from the city. I understand you've been looking for your bison. It would be quiet a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." Was he threatening us? " now Joo Dee will show you home." He said as the door opened and a woman came to us. " come with me, please." She said. We all looked to the woman in front of us in shock. She was a complete other person. " what happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked. " I'm Joo Dee, I'll be your host. As long as you're in our wonderful city." She said with a creepy smile. " This hole place is creepy." I whispered to Sokka. " I have to admit, I'm a little bit terrified." He whispered back to me. ~ " Guys I'm going on a little walk." I sighted and stood up from my place. " We just came back and it's really late. You shouldn't go out at this hour. The Dai Li is also watching us now. " Katara reprimanded me. " I have to catch some fresh breath of air. This hole place makes me feel constricted. " I groaned and left before the others could say anything. " Ren!" Sokka called behind me and came to me. " I will accompany you." " No, sokka. It's nice of you but I really want to have some time for me. It will not take so long. But I'm still thankful." I refused him. " but you still have make up and this dress on because of the event. You look more beautiful than usual. I mean you always look beautiful but now you're looking amazing. And I don't trust this city especially at this late hour." He explained which caused me to giggle. " it's fine. You know how strong I am. I can handle the guys out here." " you sure?" I nodded. " Go, go, go, go." I said and showed him with a hand gesture to go back to the place we were staying. " fine.." he caved in and went back. I took a deep breath and started to walk. 'Finally' I thought. 'Some free time for me.' "Dad, if you can hear me, please help us. How are we gonna win? Aang can't even control all the elements. And even so he isn't that good in them yet except in air bending. Then there is this problem with this hole manipulated city, Appa is still missing, Aang can't control fire. I am so stressed right now. " I frustratedly talked while I took a random pathway. But as I expected I didn't get any response from him, again. What did I think? That he would response immediately? It took him seven years the last time. I sighted. Suddenly a firefly flew in the direction of the pathway I took. I smiled and followed it. As I arrived at a dark place with a fountain in the middle of it, the firefly disappeared. There were a couple in front of the fountain, so I didn't show myself and hid. The girl looked a little bit sad. Probably because the lanterns weren't on. " close your eyes. And don't peak." The boy said. Wait... somehow I know this voice... The girl closed her eyes and the boy took a step forward. Suddenly he shot some fires and lighted the lanterns. This... oh my god. Is that Zuko? " ok.. now you can look." He said calmly. No. That's not Zuko. Zuko is more like ' Agh! The AVATAR! HONOUR!' and not like that. " Oh wow...what happened? How did the light? What did you..." the girl said amazed and approached him. Girl are you just playing dumb? She had to know that he is a firebender. The atmosphere became weirder. The girl held his hand and looked at him. Oh my. I was really in the middle of Zuko's date. " I bought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea." Zuko destroyed the atmosphere. " Lee, this is so sweet."The girl said and took the coupon. " don't thank me, it was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer." I rolled with my eyes. He just killed the mood. This poor girl. " your uncle is a good teacher. I have something for you, too. Now it's your turn to close your eyes." Zuko closed his eyes and the girl kissed him on the lips. I really didn't want to see Zuko making out with someone. Bah. I feel nauseous now. Is somewhere a trash can, 'cause I have to vomit. Zuko stepped back from the girl before they really get into it. " what's wrong?" The girl asked. 'Zuko' I answered in my head. " it's complicated.l have to go." He said and ran away. This poor girl. But I couldn't miss this opportunity, so I followed Zuko. I watched him entering a tea shop. Now I stood in front of the door and knocked on it. " We are closed." I heard the voice of uncle iroh. I knocked again. Now he opened the door with a confused expression but as soon as he saw me it brighten up. " It's never too late for a cup of tea." I said with a smile. " you're right. Come in." He said and let me in. " Uncle who is the person that knocked on the door in the middle of the night-" he faltered as he saw me. " what are you doing here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	7. The Reunion

  
" I'm here for a cup of tea. Isn't it obvious?" I asked with a grin on my face. " What are YOU doing here?" He asked again. He then lookedat his uncle in anger. " what? You heard her. She is here for a cup of tea." Uncle Iroh said and went to make tea. So now just the two of us were in the room. " My name is Ren by the way. What's your name?"   
" what are you trying to do?" He sighted annoyed. " Oh I think I heard your name from someone else. What was it.. hmm... let me think. " I snapped my fingers like I remembered something. " I think the girl said something like Lee, right? " I said with a smile. His face turned blanc and he looked at me shocked. " How do you know about that?" He hissed and approached me just to grab me on my collar. " I never thought that I would see a side like that of you. That was a totally different person from the prince Zuko that I know. I didn't know you could be that nice." He furiously closed my mouth with his hands. " are you insane? There are people outside. Somebody could hear you!" He warned me. "Mhut ui mow a lake de al wan." I murmured on his hand. 

" what?"He asked confused. I sighted and licked his hand that was still covering my mouth. " Ewww! " he shouted and rubbed his hand down his shirt. " what do you think you're doing? you want to die?!"A smirk appeared on my face. " I totally prefer this Zuko. "   
" don't say my name so loudly!" 

" oh I'm sorry, Lee."

He rolled his eyes and sat in front of me. " if you're here that means that the Avatar is here too."

And here we have the old Zuko again. The new one didn't last long. " No, I'm alone. I was just passing by the city."

" don't lie to me."

" I'm not lying. I have things to do in this city."

" What things?" He asked and raised his eyebrow.

" I don't think I have to explain it to you."

" Is that the reason why you look like that today?"

I looked at him confused. " what do you mean?"

" you look like a real girl."

" I- excuse me?! What do you mean by real girl?!" I shouted at him angrily and slammed my hand on the table. " d-did I say something wrong? I meant you look nice." He asked confused. I sighted and tried to calm down. " You really don't know how to talk with girls." 

" was I that bad with her?"

I saw how his cheeks turned red, which caused me to giggle. " don't laugh at me."

But I couldn't stop. " ugh!" He groaned. " you were cute..." I admitted. He opened his eyes widely while he dropped his mouth. " I mean you definitely ruined the mood of your date but it's was cute to see you being haphazard. " I explained to him. " I could see that you never been on a date." I added. He blushed again. " W-ho said that I never dated?"

" You did?" I smirked. " No. But I-" he stopped and looked down. Oh my, he was so embarrassed. Is it weird that I found that cute? " You have crush on someone? I mean beside this Ba Sing Se girl? Is it someone from the Fire Nation? Your childhood crush?"

" Whatever! Why is my uncle taking so long? Uncle?" Zuko stood up and went to his uncle. " I like this Hair. Let it grow a little more." I shouted at him, while he was going to his uncle. " shut up!" He shouted back. I laughed. This Zuko was more fun.

~

" here you go." Uncle Iroh said while putting my cup of tea on the table." thank you."

" You look beautiful today, Ren." He said. I blushed. " Were you on a date too today?"

I widen my eyes. Zuko raised his eyebrow and waited for me to answer his uncle's question. I couldn't say the real reason... " Kind of..A friend of mine was living in the city so I wanted to visit him and today was a event and he invited me to accompany him."

" I see. He must be a someone very special to you."

" Yeah.."

Zuko turned his head and crossed his arms. A " Tzt." Came out of him. " you know, today was the first day that you guys didn't fight and only talked with each other." His uncle noticed.He was right. Zuko and I were always fighting after meeting each other. " It's only for now." Zuko said. " I hope so. It's fun to fight with you."I replied with a smile.

I could see how he was trying to hide his smile. *Badums*

What was that? Am I getting ill? Weird...

~

" Zuko walk her to her home ." Uncle iroh said while picking up the dishes. " oh no, it's fine.I can go by myself."

" No. It's dark outside."

" but-"

" I don't like it either but I don't want to hear my uncle nagging me about how irresponsible I am.So let's just go."Zuko interrupted me and pulled me with him. " can you slow down. You don't even know where you have to go!" He stopped as I said that and looked a me expectantly. " that way."

He started to walk again but this time slower. My eyes went to his hand that was still holding my hand. *badums*

Something is wrong with me.

" c-can you let me go?" I stuttered. Zuko blushed, let go of my hand and scratched his neck. * Badums*

" are you okay?" He asked me. " Yes! I think I'm tired." He nod and continued to walk.

~

" I can go by myself now. My friends house is not far away."I told him and stopped. " You don't want him to see me?" He asked. What was that?" it's not like that. You have to go back alone and your home isalready quite far away. " I explained to him. A smile popped on his face. " You're worried about me?" 

" what? No! Of course not!" I hysterically said. "Yeah totally. Okay, I'm going then." He said with a smirk and turned back. " I wasn't worrying about you!" I shouted to him. " Hmh. I hope we see us never again!" He shouted back, while he was going.

" I hope so too, you Idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	8. The Earth king

" Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere." Sokka ran to the big green door that was in front of us. He tried to kick the door while he screamed like he was going on a war. But just as expected he fell down.I sighted. Aang, Toph and I opened the door with bending. " a little warning next time." Said Sokka, who fell with door and was now trying to get up. We all were standing in front of the earth king in fight positions.

" We need to talk to you." Said Aang.

" they're here to overthrow you." This manipulative man named Long Feng. I hope your leg will break and get stuck in your ass.

" No, we're on your side. We're here to help." Sokka interrupted him. " you have to trust us." Tried Katara.

" You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door and YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU." The king was furios. I mean who wouldn't?

" he has a good point." said Toph. " yeah, the door was really fancy. " I added. " if you're on my side then drop your weapons and stand down."

We all looked at each other, I mean except toph, and let our weapons down. " see, we're friends, your earthiness." Aang laughed nervously. But now the Dai Li captured us. " I hate it here." I groaned."Detain the assailants." Commanded Long Feng. "But we dropped our weapons , we're your allies!" Sokka said confused. " Make sure the avatar and his friend never see daylight again."

Come on! That's ridiculous.

"The Avatar? You're the Avatar?" The Earthking pointed at Sokka. I began to giggle. " uh, no, him."

" over here." Aang waved, while he unleashed and leashed himself again. This kid. Is he for real? And why is nobody bothered by the fact that he unleashed himself. " what does it matter, your highness? They're enemies of the state."

Even Long Feng didn't care? My oh my! "perhapsyou're right."

A big bear approached Aang, sniffed and licked him. "Though Bosco seems to like him. I'll hear what he has to say."

If stares could kill, then we would all be death of those ofFeng. " Well, sir, there's a war going on right now. For the past 100 years, in fact. The Dail Li's kept it a secret from you. It's conspiracy to control the and to control you." Aang began to speak, as he stepped forward. " A secret war? That's crazy!"

"Completely." Agreed Feng his majesty . "Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our sky bison to blackmail us. And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He brainwashed our friend!"

You tell them!

" all lies. I've never even seen a sky bison, your majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct." Defended Feng himself. "Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an Avatar."

" these hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my legions have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction." Whispered Feng to his majesty but we could totally hear him. " I have to trust my advisor."

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't touch me!" I shouted to one of the Dai Li man that grabbed me on my arm. "Wait, I can prove he's lying! Long Feng said he's never seen as sky bison. Ask him to lift his robe." Sokka asked for it. " what? I'm not disrobing." Refused Feng. Sokka looked at me with a smile and I quickly understood. I took a deep breath and let the air out directed to underneath Feng's robe. Appa's bite mark was shown on his left leg. " right there, Appa bit him!"

" never met a sky bison, huh?"

" that happens to be a large birthmark. Thanks for showing everyone." Said Feng while correcting his robe. "Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where this marks came from." 

" of course there is."

~

Now the big bison was in the hallwith a wide opened mouth while Aang pointed to his teeth and then back to the mark. "Yep, that pretty much proves it." The king agreed. We all began to cheer.

" but it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory."

Now we all began to groan. " though, I suppose this matter is worth looking into."

" we have other proves that we can show you, your majesty. But we have to leave the palace." Told him Sokka. " That's fine." He agreed. " is it okay if I don't come with you guys?" I whispered to Aang. "What? Why?" He whispered back. " I have something important to do. It's really urgent."

" okay..."

"I will come right back."

I was about to go but Toph stopped me. "Where you going?"

"I have to do something."

"But what?"She asked again. Okay.. you have to think carefully, Ren. What can I say to her that is the true but doesn't reveal too much?

" I think I saw someone I know at the Laogai lake.. I have to find him."

Good job, Ren! "Don't be relieved so soon. Who is it?" 

" why do you have to feel every of my emotions?" I pouted. " you don't know him, okay?"

" lie."

" Toph, please! I just want to go to see this person and after that I will come right back here." I begged her now. " Fine." She gave in. A big smile appeared on my Face. "Don't smirk in frontof me."

My mouth dropped. She can't see right? "Of course I can't see."

This girl scares me. " go."

She didn't have to say that twice. I began to ran andleft the palace. I'm pretty sure that I saw him. Zuko. But why would he be there at the Laogai lake? With this blue mask...

~

I was in front of the Tea shop. My hand began to sweat. Why am I so nervous? It's not like the first time I'm here, then why I feel like my heart is about to explode? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door hesitantly. It didn't take long for the door to be opened.

Iroh looked at me with worry written all over his face. " is everything okay?" I asked confused because I never saw him making this face. " it's Zuko.. he has a fever.." he told me as he let me in. " is he okay?"

" Not really.. I'm trying to calm him down." He said a little bit exhausted. "Uncle Iroh you should rest, I'll take care of him." I told him, while showing him to sit. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Where is he?"

He showed me to his room, where a from pain suffering Zuko was curled up in his bed. My heart began to feel heavy... I quickly kneeled down to him and checked his forehead, which was burning. "How did this happen? He was fine a while ago !" He quivered, as I put the wet towel on his forehead,

"A while ago ? You saw him at the Laogai lake?"

" Yeah.. that's why I came."

I couldn't take my eyes from him. My hand was gently caressing his cheek, while he seemed to have a bad dream.

" Hmm.. he let the bison free." Explained Iroh. " He- what?!" I blurted out. " I think it's because of this action that he is ill now."

"You mean that he is feeling unwell because he did something good?"

Iroh nodded. "You're a drama queen." I sighted to Zuko, knowing that he couldn't hear me. "Then please take good care of him. I'm going to rest a little."

"Of course."

Iroh left the room and now it was just the two us. " ugh." He groaned in pain.

"It's fine..." I washed his sweat off his body. His body... he was half naked... oh my god... Come to your senses, Ren! What are you thinking about?! Suddenly something grabbed on my hand. Zuko strongly held my hand in his own. "I'm here. You're not alone." I tried to calm him down. His chest began to slow down. "You're a prince. You have to be strong. You're a really good prince with some flaws but still a good prince."

He began to calm down. I could swear that I even saw him smiling. "I know you like compliments." I giggled and caressed his cheek again. “But you’re still such a drama queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	9. In Another Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Zuko’s POV

Zuko's POV

It's so hot.. why is it so hot? Water.. yes, I need water. I tried to open my eyes. "Ugh.." I groaned. This was too strenuous. I sat up on my bed, while something was still holding my hand. My eyes were focusing on the person that was laying next to me. " Ren?"   
Am I still dreaming? It could be...  
Why am I dreaming of her right now? I let a sight out of me and laid down again. Why did I sit up again? I completely forgot what I wanted to do after I saw her. There wasn't much space left between our faces, that's why I had to be careful so she wouldn't wake up. But why is she sleeping in my dream? It's weird to see her so calm... she would usually try her best to get on my nerves. But that wasn't the weirdest thing right now. The weirdest was that I felt reassured. My hand slowly caressed her face. It's a dream, right?   
"Maybe... in another life..we could be good friends..." I whispered. Or more...  
I'm really exhausted...My eyelids began to feel heavy... I even have weird thoughts..

Ren's POV 

" Ren. Ren." Someone whispered my name. I opened my eyes slowly. In front of my face were Zuko's. His hand was caressing my cheek. Why was he that near? *Badumps*   
Did I fall asleep? Oh my god! I did fall asleep! No! I sat up quickly and looked around. Uncle Iroh was kneeled next to me and showed me to be quiet, so that Zuko wouldn't wake up. I nodded and stand up slowly. " Let's get out of his room. He's better now thanks to you." He whispered, as we left Zuko in his room. My checks began to burn. "I'm sorry that we bothered you."  
"No, it's fine. I'm glad that he's better now." I said relieved. "He should sleep a little more.." I added.   
"Yes. I'll take care of him from here now. You can go back to your home and rest. Your friends sure are worried about where you have been."  
I opened my eyes widely. "I totally forgot about them!" I blurted out. "I hope we'll see each other again, Uncle Iroh." I said while I was running to the door. "hahaha I hope so too." He laughed. I waved at him with a big smile before I left the tea shop and ran to my friends. "I'm dead." I groaned. 

Zuko's POV ( not too long after Ren left) 

I felt uneasy again. I rolled to the other side of the bed but that didn't make it better. Something was missing. "You're awake?" I heard my uncle asking, as he walked in my room. "Yes." I sighted and sat up. "You should rest a little more."   
"No, I'm fine." I looked around. It was a dream... "are you searching for something?"my uncle asked with a smirk. "N-No. What should I search for?"  
"I don't know. Maybe for a girl."   
I looked at my uncle with wide eyes. "What a-re you talking a-about?" I stuttered. Damn! Did I sleep talk ? No! It couldn't be!  
"Oh you don't remember?"   
"Remember what?" I asked confused. "Ren was here yesterday and took care of you."   
"She- what?!" I blurted out. "She left not too long ago."   
Then.. Then it wasn't a dream?! I felt how my head began to burn up. "Zuko are you okay? Your face is getting red! I think your fever is coming back." Uncle said worried. I could burry myself. I thought it was all a dream! She was sleeping right? Then she could still have no clue about what I said. I sighted and fall on my bed. I hope she don't know about it. If she, she would annoy me every seconds. " ugh!" I screamed in my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	10. Little Bird

After we left Sokka at the Chameleon Bay, Aang and me were flying to the Eastern Air Temple. "Wow" I said amazed, as we arrived at the temple. "It's really peaceful here."

"Yes." Aang agreed with a smile. "There's someone sitting." He then focused on the person.

The bison landed and we dismounted from Appa."Um..Hello?" He started. "You're guru Pathik, right? The person who attached the note to Appa's horn?"

"Indeed" the old man said. "I was a spiritual brother of your people, and a personal friend of monk Gyatso."

This man should be older than Aang.

"In your note, you said you could teach me to gain control of the Avatar State. How?" Asked Aang, while he sat down. I sat next to him. This place... kinda feels familiar.."You must gain balance within yourself before you can bring balance to the world. And the first step to gaining balance begins with this." He handed a cup to Aang and me. "Drink up."

I looked at the green drink in skeptical. After Aang spit out the drink, I knew I wouldn't drink this. "Ugh! It tastes like onion and banana juice."

"That's because it is. " the guru slurped his drink."Yum, yum."

Ew...

"You can have mine too." I whispered to Aang. "No!" He said disgusted.

"Can I look around?" I asked the guru. "Of course! This place is for everybody."

I stood up from my place. "You don't want to have some lessons?" Aang asked confused. "No, this lesson is for you. I already had the lessons how to gain balance within myself." 

And I don't want it again. It's took so long. "I see. Your mother taught you."

My gaze directed to the guru curiously. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes...she came here often."

That's ridiculous. I didn't told him who I was, so how come he knew my mother?

" this is the place of your ancestors. Your great grandmother was once living here before she left her home for her love."

"Tha-ts how-" I stuttered in shock.

He smiled. "They still visited this place. Your great grandmother, your grandmother, your mother and even you."

" me? But I'm here the first time..." I said confused.

"Are you sure?"

_"Mommy, when will he come?" I sighted tired. "Soon, my little bird." My mother patted me on my head but this only made me sleepier. My head was laying on my moms legs. I couldn't remember her face...I knew that she was beautiful, her long brown hairs we're going to her waist and we're shining in the sun, just like mine...but how did her face look like? "Mommy.. I'm sleepy..." I mumbled._

_"I will wake you up if he is here."_

_"But I want to greet him.."_

_"You can do it after you wake up."_

"I remember... we always came here to visit my father... But it took him so long every time, that's why I fell asleep and didn't have the chance to see him properly."

"Yes, this place is peaceful and spirits have it easier to appear." The guru explained. Wait.. "Then could I see my father right now?"

"I don't know." The guru replied and drank out of his juice. "He always comes to you. Why don't you go to him?"

Go to him? "But how?"

"To the spiritual world." Aang said. "Your Spirit has to go to the spiritual world, while you body is in this world. You know that one time in the Northern water tribe?"

"But you're the Avatar. You can do it. You are the bridge to both worlds."

"And you're half a spirit." Aang replied.

I sighted. "I'll try it."

~

And now after the sun went down, I was still sitting on this ground and tried to concentrate. How long I was trying now? Six hours? More? I couldn't do it. I sighted frustratedly. "Dad, please, I can't do it. Please, it's your turn." I called him. 

"Now you understand how hard is it to come to another world, don't you?" I heard the voice of my father. " Dad!" I shouted with big joy, as I hugged him. "Calm down, little bird." He laughed. "No I don't want to, big bird." I refused and hugged him tighter. He patted me on my back with laughter. "How have you been?" He asked me. "Fine, I guess. So many things happened since I am with the Avatar."

"Thats sounds like some great adventures. I would love to hear them all but we don't have enough time."

I released myself from the hug. "But you just arrived."

"I know, little bird. But you have to go back to your friends. They're in danger."

"Danger? What do y-"

"REN!" Aang screamed my name. "We'll see each other again."my father smiled, before he disappeared. "REN!" Aang waved at me. "Come on! We have to go back! Katara is in danger!" He pulled me up and we ran to the bison. "What happened?" I asked him.

" I don't know.."

~

“There‘a no one else here.” Said Toph, as we entered the place we were staying in Ba Sing Se. We all met on our way back. “Katara is in trouble. I knew it.” Aang said. “Oh no.”

” Wait.” Toph interrupted. “Someone is at the door.” She pointed to the door right as someone knocked on it. “Actually I know who it is. It’s an old friend of mine.” She smiled and opened the door. “Glad to see you’re okay.”   
Uncle Iroh?

”I need your help.” He said.   
The boys began to scream, while Toph was waving to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————-  
> [!! English is not my first language so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	11. The Crossroads Of Destiny

“You guys know each other?” Aang asked shocked. “I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advise.” Toph explained. “May I come in?” Iroh asked. After Toph nodded he stepped in. “What’s wrong Uncle Iroh?” I asked him concerned. “wait?! You know him too?!” The boys shouted synchronized.   
“Didn’t I tell you that I was always fighting with Zuko even before I met you guys. Iroh is the kindest person I ever met in my life.”   
“You’re making me blush.” He said embarrassed. “You look worried. What happened?” I asked him again.   
“Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se.”  
Not that crazy girl. She is the worst. Zuko seems like an angel next to her. Angel is maybe too exaggerated. Like if Zuko were a demon then she would be Satan. Yeah. That’s pretty accurate.   
“She must have Katara!” Aang inferred. “She has captured my nephew as well.”  
“Then we’ll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko.”   
“Woah, there.” Sokka interrupted Aang. “You lost me at Zuko.”  
“ I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you there’s good inside him. “ Iroh put his hand on Sokkas shoulder and smiled. “Good inside him isn’t enough. Why don’t you come back when it’s outside him too, okay?” Sokka pushed him away. “Sokka.” I warned him.   
“Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance.” Aang interrupted. Sokka gave in with a sight. “I brought someone along who might be able to help us.” Uncle Iroh said and went outside followed by us. There we saw a captured Dai Li agent. Iroh freed his mouth. “Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They’re going to overthrow the earth king.” He told us immediately. “My sister. Where are they keeping Katara?” Sokka asked furiously. “In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace.” He explained. 

~

“Well, what do you know? There is an ancient city down there. But it’s deep.” Toph said and demonstrate that earth bending was useless here . “We should split up. Aang you go with Iroh and Ren to look for Katara and the angry jerk. No offense.”  
“None taken.” Iroh said. “I’ll go with Toph to warn the earth king about Azula’s coup.” 

~

“Are you sure?” Aang asked again. “Yeah I’ll wait outside and watch out with Appa. I’m not a huge fan of tunnels.” I said. “I’ll come in thirty minutes if you don’t come by then.” I added. They nodded and Aang began to earth bend to make a tunnel into the catacombs. I sat down with sight and Appa did the same, what caused me to giggle. He then began to lick me. “Stop, hahah.Stop it.”   
After he stopped, I began to pet him and I did this for a while. “Appa? It’s already thirty minutes why are they not coming back?”   
Appa groaned. “ I’ll go look after them.” I said and stood up. “You’ll wait here.”  
He groaned again. I ran into the tunnel which was dark. “ damn it. I don’t see anything.”   
This gave me anxiety. I let my Tattoos glow, so I could see my way. There was light at the end of the tunnel. “Wow...” I said amazed at the view that was in front of me. The crystals were shining trough the hall and there was some kind of a basin. I shook my head. You have to focus, Ren! I ran to the hole that I saw from above and stepped in. “Uncle Iroh?!” I shouted, as I saw him captured in crystals. “Ren! Quick! You have to free me!”   
I let my Wings out and began to hit on the crystals. “What happened?” I asked during that.   
“Azula found out. She is here. She went after the Avatar and the girl.”   
“And where is Zuko?”  
Iroh stood silent but I understood him. Why was he so obsessed about capturing the Avatar?! He was about to have a normal life. But mister “my honor” have to be his old self again. “Let’s go!” He said, after I freed him. We ran to the sound of fights. “Is..is that Aang?” I stuttered, as I saw him floating and shining. That’s the Avatar state!   
Suddenly a lightning appeared and hit Aang on his back. “No!”   
Katara flooded the hall with water and hurried to catch Aang. Now Zuko and Azula were approaching them but Uncle Iroh throw some fire to stop them. “You’ve to get out of here. I hold them off as long as I can.” He commanded Katara. I ran to Uncle Iroh. “You too!” He said. “No!” I refused. I looked back to Katara and showed her to go. She nodded and was about to leave the place with Aang. “I said you too! Now!” He shouted furiously. I never saw him like that. “But-“  
“No but!” He interrupted me. I tried to hold back my tears. “Zuko. You son of a..” I shouted, as I let my wings out. I flapped my wings so strong that everybody including Zuko fell on the ground because of the wind. I was so angry. I could kill him right now! How could he betray his uncle?!   
“Ren!” Iroh warned me. “Next time you’ll not have this much luck!” I shouted at Zuko. “Your prince.” I added disgusted. He didn’t say anything back. Zuko just stared at me. He wasn’t happy or sad. He just did something to get his title back without thinking about his own emotions. Inside him he regrets it but he didn’t know it yet which made me angrier.   
But I didn’t have the time for that. I followed Katara and left the catacombs. Outside were Sokka, Toph and the earth king already on Appa. During our flight Katara tried to heal Aang, which worked. “The earth kingdom...has fallen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [English is not my first language, so there will be some mistakes]
> 
> Hope you liked it \\(~.~)/


	12. The Western Air Temple

[ this chapter takes place after the day of black sun. ]  
We lost the invasion. We lost..again. Now we were walking to a place, where we could be save. To the western air temple.  
"We're here. I can feel it." Said Toph. I began to smile as I saw the familiar place. "I think you feet need an eyes check."  
"No she's right. We are here."agreed Aang.  
I let my wings out. "Finally. I'm back!" I shouted cheerful as I flew to the temple that was underneath. I flew a little bit around, before I went to my friends again, who also entered the temple. The last time I was here was when I met.. Zuko..I gulped at the though of him. I didn't see him since he betrayed Uncle Iroh. I hope he has a miserable life as a prince.  
"We need to decide what we're gonna do now and since you're the avatar maybe you should be a part of this." Katara started lecturing Aang, as I arrived. He sat down. "Fair enough. So what's the new plan?"  
"Well, if you asked me, the new plan is the old plan. You'll just need to master all four elements and confront the fire lord before the comet comes." Sokka explained. "Oh, yeah, that's easy, no problem, I'll just do that." Aang said sarcastically. "Aang no one said it's gonna be easy."  
"Well it's not even possible. Where I'm supposed to get a firebending teacher?"  
"We could look for Jeong Jeong." Katara suggested. "Yeah right. Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again." He said and laid down. "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" He then said and left. "What's up with him?" Asked Toph. "There's got to be someone who can teach him firebending..." Sokka pondered.  
A left a sight out. "I fly a little bit around too." I said and also left.  
~  
I was thirsty so I landed in the forest, to drink some water from the lake.  
"How should I start?"  
Hm? This voice. It was familiar. My legs led me to the direction of the voice. "No way." I whispered, as I saw Zuko in front of me. I made myself invisible, so he wouldn't see me. That's another good part of being a half spirit. I should warn the others. I was about to go but then I stopped as he started to speak. "Hello, Zuko here." He said and waved. I looked around in confusion. There's nobody else here beside him, that frog that was in front of him and me who was invisible. "But I guess you probably already know me...sort of." He lightly scratched his neck. "Uh, so, the thing is, I have a lot of fire bending experience and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen me... you know, when I was attacking you?"  
Wait. Is he preparing to talk to Aang? To the one who he tried to capture all this time?  
"Uh, yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but now I realize I was bad. But anyway... I think it's time I joined your group taught the avatar firebending."he ended his speak.  
Silents. "Well, what's your answer?" He shouted at the frog. I think he went really crazy this time... the frog jumped on his head and left. "Yeah, that's what I'd say too. How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side? What would uncle do? Zuko, you have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself." He sighted, as he talked like uncle Iroh. "Even when I'm talking for him, I can't figure out what he means. What would Azula do?"  
Ehh.... this was getting weirder and weirder. "Listen, Avatar I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice." He impersonated Azula now. Don't laugh, Ren. Hold it back. But it was too funny and pretty accurate. "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations." He sighted and sat down. "You know you're talking to yourself, right?" I finally made myself visible. "Ho-w long we're you standing there?" He stuttered in panic as he stood up. "When you started with 'hello, Zuko here' and waved to imaginary people." I laughed. "You're such a weirdo." I added.  
A light smile appeared on is face. "Was I that bad?" He sulked. "Really bad." I said and looked at him seriously. He then stopped smiling. "I-it has been a long time since we saw each other.." he started. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "I know you're angry...but I changed."  
"Changed, my ass!" I shouted at him, as I grabbed him by his collar. "You're Zuko! You will never change!"  
"I really changed! I'm on your side now. Please believe me. I regret everything. I regret that I chased after the avatar, I regret that I betrayed my uncle and I regret that... that.." he stopped, as he looked into my angry eyes.  
"I regret that I didn't acknowledge my own emotions." He whispered. "They didn't treat you well there? Am I right?" I laughed scornfully. "I know what's good and bad now.. believe me. Please..you know me, Ren. You know me better than myself." He begged to me with tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me... you're the only friend that I have.."  
I lighten my grab and tried to calm down. Somehow it made me feel awful to see him teary. "I know we always fought back in time.. but I liked those little fights. Every time when I went to a place to look for the Avatar I hoped to see you...because it was boring without you.."  
I left a sight out. "Fine...but that doesn't mean I forgive you. Aang needs someone who can teach him firebending and you're the only option we have."  
He began to smile. "That's..that's okay. You don't have to accept my apology, I understand that."  
"I don't know what the others will say about this. Let's go." I sighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still some chapters that go by the show after that I will go by the book and add some own content . 
> 
> Warning: English isn’t my first language. 
> 
> Hope you liked it ^.^


	13. First Step

He's back. It seems like the conversation didn't went well. I was sitting in the corner in the forest, where I met him, and watched him going up and down frustratedly. Did he forget that I was waiting for him here?  
"I can't believe how stupid I am. I mean, what was I thinking? Telling them I sent an assassin after them? Why didn't I just say Azula did that? They would have believed that. Stupid!" He slapped himself and groaned. "You did what?!" I stood up and looked at him in disbelief. He turned back in shock. "Ren!"   
"You're really stupid!"   
"I can expl-"  
"HOW COULD YOU SENT AN ASSASSIN AFTER US?" I cut him off furiously. "Because I wasn't sure if the avatar was alive..."he mumbled intimidated. "You- Ugh! I really can't do this! I'm going!" I sighted and was about to go but he held my arm. "Please stay!" he begged.  
"No! How can everything be alright after all the things you have done?!"  
"I will tell you everything."   
"What? Do you want to tell me your other plans of how you tried to kill us?" I mocked him. "Ren, please. Listen to me. Please." He looked at me with puppy eyes. I bit on my bottom lip, as I tried to resist him. No, I have to stay angry! "No!"  
"Ren... please...you're the only one who still has faith in me..."   
"Says who?" I said harshly while raising an eyebrow. His eyes got wider. "Y-you don't?"  
"I don't know. Probably not anymore after hearing that you sent an assassin!" My voice became louder at the end. "I-I really apologize for that. I tried to be a part of my family and if the avatar were alive I couldn't do that. They were my family, Ren. I just wanted to be appreciated by my father.." he looked at the ground. I know that he was trying to hide his teary eyes. "They were your family? What do you mean?" He loosed his hand that was still holding my arm. "He- he lied to me...they both lied to me..." He stopped for a second.   
"She's alive."  
"Who?" I asked confused. "My mom." He answered, as he finally looked up. Tears streaming down his face, lips red from all the biting on it and hair wet from all the tears. My heart tensed when I saw this sight. He looked so weak and frail. I sighted, before I hugged him slowly. Damn it! I lost!   
"All my life.. I thought she died.. because of me.." he sobbed. My hand caressed his hair while the other was resting on his back. "Do you want to tell me something about your mother?"   
"She was beautiful and kind... She really loved me." He bursted in tears again and hugged me tighter. "Now nobody loves me anymore even after I tried everything."  
"You know, I don't hate you..." I admitted. "Really?" He asked quietly. "Yeah.. why else would I hug you?"   
A light smile appeared on his face, as he looked at me. "Thank you..."   
"Y-you're welcome.." My cheeks began to burn, because his face was too closed to mine. His eyes went down to my lips, as he slowly approached me. Why does my heart feels like it's going to explode at any time? Suddenly he cleared his throat and stepped back. "What should we do about the others?" He changed the topic, while scratching his neck. What the hell? What was that and why I'm feeling kind of disappointed? "I'll talk to them.."   
He nodded. "I-t's getting dark... I should go.."   
He nodded again. After I waved to him, I left this place in a hurry.   
What. The. Hell. Was. That.   
I could die of embarrassment!

The next day

After the assassin tried to kill us again and Zuko helped us, the others except him to be Aangs teacher. I looked at all the destruction caused by the assassin and sighted. "My poor home."   
"Come to think about, you never told us that you were from here." Said Sokka, who was coming back after showing Zuko his room. "Right! You didn't tell us about your home." Aang added. "This place isn't my actual home."I giggled. "My mother brought me here to teach me air bending and about spirits. This place is the nearest temple to my home." I explained but both of them just looked confused. "Then where are you from?"  
"As you know my family left the eastern air temple long time ago. They started a new life in a small village called Hira. It's in the firenation."  
"Does that mean-"  
"Yeah, I'm a citizen of the Firenation." I cut Sokka off. "And how is your village?" Aang asked. "Pretty average. Nothing compared to your village." I said to Sokka, who began to smirk. "I'm going to look for Zuko and annoy him a little bit." After they nodded, I went to his room. I  
could here a voice down the hall. It was coming from Zukos room. I made myself invisible and eavesdropped the conversation. "-but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore because I make sure your destiny ends right then and there...permanently."Katara said and left his room. She didn't see me, as she walked past me.   
I got the chills. I knew that Katara could be strict sometimes but this was a whole new level. "You can't afford to do anything wrong now." I appeared in front of him. "I know." He sighted and sat down on his bed. "You're not surprised that I was here all the time?" I asked him confused, as I stepped in his room.   
"I kinda felt that you were there. Maybe I got used to your invisibility." He smirked. "That doesn't make any sense." I rolled with my eyes and sat down next to him.  
I looked at his stuff that were all laying on the bed. "Iroh!" I smiled as I picked up the picture of him. "You know, he really sees you as his daughter."   
"I know...and you know that he sees you as his son?"   
"Mhm...Do you think he will accept my apologize when I see him again?" He took the picture out of my hand and looked at it with teary eyes. "Yes..he loves you no matter how disappointed he is." I lightly punched him on his side. "You're so emotional since yesterday. I'm not used to this. You're Zuko. Be a little bit stronger and angrier."   
He giggled. "You're so stupid. I will  
end you!" He said harshly. "Like this?"   
"Mhm." I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————  
> Warning: English isn't my first language. So there will be some mistakes.


	14. Relationship

A loud noise woke me up. I looked around to see the cause of it. Also I was a little bit pissed 'cause it woke me up. As I searched for the culprit, I saw two persons beside Appa. I was still sleepy so I rubbed my eyes to see who they were. Sokka and Zuko? What were they doing together? Maybe..haha no. Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn’t make the best couple. Or maybe yes?  
I slowly stood up and followed them, as they were leaving. They stopped at Zuko's war ballon. Zuko began to prepare the ballon. "Can I know where are you going at this hour?" I asked with crossed arms. He then stopped preparing and both of them looked at me shocked. "You're just dreaming now. This is not real." Sokka said while waving around with his arms. I rolled with my eyes. "Why are you awake? You should go to sleep." Said Zuko now. "You guys were making such a fuss, it woke me up. It's your fault that I'm awake right now and so explain to me where are you guy going?" I said pissed. "We're going to rescue Sokka's dad from the boiling stone." Zuko admitted after a sigh. "Dude!" Sokka groaned and looked at Zuko in disbelief, who just shrugged. "I'm in."  
"No, you're not!" They both said synchronically. "Yes, I am." I repeated and stepped into the ballon. "Ren, listen. That place is not escapable. We could be captured by them. So just stay here at the temple, okay?" Zuko tried to convince me. I raised an eyebrow. "So what? I'm still going with you guys."  
"The others will wake up soon, let's just go." Sokka sighted and also stepped in. "Ren, step out." Zuko still commanded. "No."  
"It's okay, she can make herself invisible." Sokka gave a good point, which lead Zuko to give up.  
~  
"Pretty clouts." Sokka stated. "Yeah, fluffy..." The awkwardness was going to kill me. "What?" Zuko asked Sokka.  
"What? Oh. I didn't say anything... you know a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka tried to begin a conversation.  
"No kidding?"  
"Yep, a balloon, but for war." He explained. No shit Sherlock. That's obviously what a war balloon means. "If there’s something my dad is good at, it's war. "  
"Yeah, seems to run in the family." Sokka agreed. "Hey, hold on, not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko got angrier. "I know, you've changed."  
"I meant my uncle... he was more of a father to me. And I really let him down. "Zuko explained. "I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard."  
"It wasn't that hard."  
"Really, you didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"  
"Well, I did have a girlfriend, Mai."  
He did have a what? Did I hear it right? Wait..Just... let me clean my ears. Nope they were fine. "That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka smirked. Wait? How did he know her? Gloomy girl? Oh wait. Does he mean the tall and pretty girl of Azulas group . "Yeah." Zuko smiled at Sokka.  
He smiled.. wow..But... I mean they are a good match..."The fire nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."  
Was he always so thoughtful? Is she the girl he was referring to in Ba Sing Se? That means she's his first crush... why did my heart sink? "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."  
"That's rough, buddy."  
Am I the only person here that wasn't in a relationship yet? Don't show them that you don't have a clue about relationships. "What about you, Ren? Do you have someone you like?" Sokka asked me. I gulped, as I looked at Zuko. "Of course!" I smiled nervously. "Really? Who is it?" Zuko asked curiously.  
"You guys don't know him. He's a guy from my village."  
Why the heck am I lying? "Is he your boyfriend?! Tell me about him!" Sokka grinned. "Eh.. he..he is a fire bender.."  
"Really?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. "yep, he is very kind, he's protective and reliable. And he is very handsome."  
Did I just make a dream boyfriend up?  
" you never talked about him." Said Sokka.  
"That's because we didn't see each other after I began to search for the avatar."  
"So you broke up?"  
I looked at Zuko and answered him. "Until I come back."  
"That means you're on a break and when you return you will come together again? Wow he really must love you if he waits for you so long." Sokka admired.  
"Yep... he does.." I scratched my neck. Why am I lying so much? Should I just jump out of the balloon? Maybe my imaginary boyfriend would catch me. Ugh!  
The sun was about to go down. Sokka sat down and closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep a little bit. Wake me up, when we arrive."  
It didn't even pass five minutes since he said that, and he was already snoring. "I didn't know that you had a boyfriend.." Zuko said, as he sat beside me. "you have a girlfriend, too. So why can't I?"  
"I didn't mean that you can't have a boyfriend.. it just surprised me."  
"It is more surprising that you have a girlfriend. You don't have any skills of dating. I'm saying that because I remember your date in Ba Sing Se."  
He looked at me offended. "But she is a good match for you. I mean Mai. I can see you two as a great couple."  
A light smile appeared on his face. "thanks. She's really the best."  
I smiled but I didn't want to smile. I didn't want to hear anything about her from him. But I still smiled and listened, as he talked about her and how they spent their time together. I thought I was about to cry... ".. what do you think? Would she accept me again?"  
"If she loves you, she will."  
"Then there's still hope for me." He smiled and stand up. "There it is!"  
Sokka immediately woke up. "There's plenty of steam to cover us. If we're quiet, we should be able to navigate without being caught. "Boys there is something wrong with the balloon."  
"We're going down. The balloon is not working anymore. The air outside is just as hot as the air inside, so we can't fly. What are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know crash landing?"  
"Crash landing?" I repeated Sokka in disbelief. But we really crash landed and now the balloon was destructed. "How will we flee of the island without the balloon?"  
"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one way ticket." Sokka said, while standing up.  
"You knew it and you wanted to come anyway?"  
"My dad might be here. I had to come and see. "He defended himself.  
"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this.. this is just crazy!"  
"Hey, I never wanted you to come along and for the record I always think things through. But my plans haven't worked so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there."sokka burned himself and rest of the balloon went into the hot water.  
"What are you doing?"  
"It doesn't work anyway and we don't want anyone to find it." He explained to Zuko.  
"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now."  
"I'm not trusting his plans, one time he got poisoned by a cactus."  
"That was just one time! And you know that we were all thirsty."he bulked, as I began to laugh.


	15. Jealous? Me? Never!

We successfully returned from the Island with Sokka's Dad and also Suki. I thought that I could rest a little bit now, but there's always something happening on every fricking day. This time we were under attack. "What are you doing?" Aang asked Zuko. "Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." He responded and ran to the front. "Zuko, no!"  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here."Sokka stopped Aang. "I'll go after him, don't worry." I said and ran after him. Before the ground shattered, I let my wings out and flew. This is so tiring! I had to dodge every fire cannon. Then I saw Zuko falling. "Damn it!" I hissed and flew to him. I grabbed him and tried to hold him, but he was really heavy. "Fly me to the other balloon, right there." He pointed to the war balloon that was right next to us and let him go on top of it. After carrying him, I had to control my breathing. "You're really heavy."  
"Did you think I would be light?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow. "How about a thank you?" I hissed. "Thank you."  
"How did she find us?" I asked confused. " I don't know. But I know that right now she's after me."  
The balloon was slowly getting out of the smoke. "You have to make yourself invisible and get out of here." He grabbed my arms, while he looked straight into my eyes. "No! Are you an idiot?! How could you defeat her? There are so many war balloons."  
"Please, Ren. You have to get out of here. I don't want something to happen to you. She's just after me, she will ignore you anyways. I'll come after, I promise." His grab around my arms became stronger. I could see that he was worried about me. His lips were trembling a little bit and he tried to look seriously. "What if something happens to you?" I asked him. "Don't worry, I will make it. I'm pretty good." He smirked but I just rolled with my eyes. "Your fighting skills are pretty average."  
"Hey! That's not true! I-" he stopped and looked above us. "there's no time left! You have to go!"  
I gulped. Was this the right thing? No, of course not! Maybe I should just fly nearby them. "Okay, I'll go." I lied. A smile appeared on his face. I made myself invisible, as the balloon was getting of the smoke and revealed Zuko. Azula smirked, as she saw him. This girl is crazy. She is giving me the chills. While they both started to fight again, I still stood in the balloon. Suddenly there was an explosion. "This is the second time." I flew to Zuko to catch him, after I saw him falling. Again. Maybe I can scare him, when I grab him while being invisible. I was almost there but then Azula looked at my direction with a smirk. Wait.. I was invisible, wasn't I? There's no chance that she is looking at me. Zuko realized that Azula was looking somewhere else, while they were falling. He also looked at my direction and widen his eyes now. I was almost there. Just-  
"NO! DON-" he began to shout but I couldn't hear him. Something hit me. Something which was really painful. Something that felt like it was burning me. Now I was the one who was falling but someone grabbed me and I landed on some ground. "I-t hurts." I couldn't see anything, my eyes were filled with tears, while I was shivering. "Help her!" Someone shouted. It was too noisy.  
"Ahh! Burn-s! I-t burns!" I sobbed. "Ren. Listen. It's me Katara. It's gonna be fine." I heard Katara's voice. Then suddenly something cold touched my back. It felt so good that I began to relax. 

"Ren."  
This voice. I know this voice. "Ren, my little bird. Wake up."  
I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked to myself, as I looked around the forest but it was beautiful here not like a normal forest. It seemed like paradise. "Am I dead?"  
"No, silly." I heard another voice laughing. Then suddenly he appeared. My dad. "Da-" I stopped. My eyes got wider, as I saw someone next to him. "This isn't a joke? Are you sure that I'm still alive?" I asked him again. "Don't worry. You're still alive in the other world. You have suffered from high pain, that's why you passed out." They both were now in front of me. "This means I'm in the spirit world right now?"  
She nodded and began to caress my cheek. "You're such a beautiful woman now."she smiled. "Mom..." tears appeared in my eyes. "It was such a long time." She said and hugged me. " I miss you... mom.." I sobbed in her shirt. " I miss you too, my birdie."  
My father joined our hug. "Does that mean, I can always come to the spirit world?"  
The smile on my fathers face disappeared slowly. "You still don't know how to shift between the two worlds. It was a coincidence that you're here now. Shifting is not something easy. You also can't shift every time, that's why I can't always come to see you." He explained. "Then, I can't shift for a while now? Even if I know how to?"  
He nodded. "If you shift too much your body could get damaged or even destroyed because it can't keep your spirit and body together anymore. That means while you're here, you're adapting to this world and the consequences is that your body would die in the other world. So you have to go back and recover your body and free yourself from this world. After that you can shift again."  
I sighed. " why does it have to be so complicated?"  
"Now, your time is almost up. You have to go back."  
He's right. I could feel how my spirit was adapting to this world. "That's unfair."  
My mother smiled at me and hugged me again. "We'll see each other soon, I'm sure of it. And then you have to tell me about that boy." She whispered in my ear. My checks felt like they were burning. "How do you?" I asked, but she just winked at me. 

"Don't try to stop us !"  
Hm? I tried to open my eyes, but I was so tired. " I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man... but when you do please don't choose revenge." I heard Aang.  
Where am I? When did I come into this tent? "Ugh." I groaned in pain, as I sat up. "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru goody goody."  
I could hear this idiot named Zuko.  
What was happening outside?  
Everything went black for little. I couldn't sit straight. Ugh. I feel dizzy.  
" He-lp Me." My voice sounded raspy. How long was I asleep? "Ca-n some- ugh."  
"Boys!" I heard Toph outside. "Ren woke up!"  
Ah, I love this girl. She's the best. They all came into my tent now. "Ren, are you okay? How do you feel?" Aang asked immediately. " dizzy, thirsty, hungry and in pain."  
"I'll bring you something to eat and to drink." Sokka said and left. "You should rest more."  
I laid back. "What happened?"  
"Azula hit on your back and left arm side with a fire ball. You slept a full day."  
I nodded.  
"And what were you talking about now? With Katara?"  
"She left with Zuko to find the man who killed her mother." He sighed.  
I thought they didn't like each other? Especially Katara. 

~

It's been two days. I felt better thanks to the boys but my arm was too burned. That's why I couldn't let my left wing out. Honestly.. I was scared.. really scared that I might never let it out again.  
I might never fly again... A sigh left my mouth, as I watched the birds flying around.  
"Hey... are you okay?"  
I turned around surprised.  
"Zuko. You're back."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Why are you apologizing?" I asked confused. "It's my fault that you're injured and to be honest.. I didn't want to see you..I mean I was too scared to see you that's why I left.."  
He's really a weirdo. "But it wasn't your fault." I smiled and took his hand, on which he was looking down. "You aren't angry?"  
"No!"  
A smile appeared on his face, while he caressed my hand.  
"But I was a little bit confused that you left with Katara. I thought you guys were on bad terms."  
"I think we're good now."  
"Really?"  
He nodded. "What about your wing?" He asked worried. "It's injured..I can't open it."  
Suddenly he hugged me. "I thought for a moment that you would die..." He mumbled. "I-t's o-Kay.." I stuttered. My heart was beating too fast. I was scared that he could hear it. "The others are waiting.. we should go."  
"Where?" I asked confused. "To Ember Island. Katara is waiting there." 

~

"but I'm ready to forgive you."  
Katara hugged Zuko. This is an intense hug. Isn't it too much? "They look like a couple." Suki whispered. " they don't." I said angrily. Sokka and Suki looked at me confused. "I- I mean Zuko already has Mai." I tried to play it off. But it really bothered me that they were so closed now.. what happened in those two days?  
"Ren, do you want me to show you around?" Zuko asked me with a smile. "I want to rest." I responded. "O-Oh, yeah of course. Then I'll show you your room."  
I nodded and followed him. We arrived in to a big room. "Is this room all for me?"  
"This is my old room..."  
"Then why am I sleeping here? You should sleep here."  
"No, I want you to sleep here. I want someone I trust the most to sleep here." He scratched his neck and blushed. "Then maybe Katara should have this room."  
"What?" He asked confused. " Nothing." I sighed. "Then I'll rest now." I sat on the bed. "Okay...if you need something then call me."  
I just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English isn’t my first language!
> 
> I’ll go by the tv show at the beginning


End file.
